Chronicles of Cable
by anonymousK3
Summary: At the end of Specials, Dr Cable has just freed Tally from the operation. Leaveing Special Circumstances behind she will venture into the wild and rebuild. But what will happen when old enemies show up, and bring back the memories of past? Uglies Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

_All rights and original characters/plot is reserved and belongs to Scott Westerfield, and the Uglies series._

**Chronicles of Cable**

Chapter one: Rainy days mean to remember

Gray clouds concealed the gigantic space above. There was a rhythmic pattern of raindrops sizzling

on the metal fence surrounding Special Circumstances. Usually nobody noticed days like this, too busy in

the day's activities, too close-minded to understand. It was these days that made up the Special's history,

reflecting past friendships, laughter, and mistakes; something too old to remember, and too ugly to care.

It was days like these that drove Doctor insert initial here Cable to lock herself in her office, cancel all appointments, and

stare absent-mindedly out the window, holding on to specks of memory. Specks of memory that would

soon be erased by razor-sharp scalpels, hungry for the uniqueness of a special soldier.

Damn that Tally.

Since she showed up, everything had begun to fall apart. Not that the Doctor didn't see it coming, but it was

all so sudden, and in a way, even unfair.

…..alright, so Cable wasn't exactly the person that should be talking about what's fair or not, but it was

still a lifetime's worth of work! Very hard work.

And now it was all going down the drain, along with world peace, and the ability to manipulate teenagers'

minds into mush. Now it was all de-specialization on the news, down with the New System, forward with

freedom of individuality which was sweeping over the world in the swift way of revolution.

_Great._

The raindrops gradually turned into pouring chunks of water, making the fence look like a light show. It

probably would have been a good idea to make the electromagnets on the metal waterproof….well, too

late for that.

She sighed, creating a condensed circle on the glass.

Despite the cure inside, Dr Cable was still special. It was beyond her, and no amount of operations or

injections could change that. It was still in there, a streak of genius that armed her with the mind of a

competitor, and no tolerance for excuses. A darkness of the past lurking, waiting to call out. She'd made

her mistakes, and well off forgotten them, received the special operation, got chosen to baby-sit an entire

army of specials, and received her PhD in 'Pre-Civilization Studies'. There was nothing out there for her

now except her job.

….oh, wait, she didn't _have_ one anymore.

Scratch that, then, there was _nothing._

The rain was receding. Dr Cable straightened herself out and moved toward her luggage (if that's what you could call it).

Now, just minutes after she freed Youngblood from yet another operation, she was prepared and ready to leave this

place forever, venturing into the world with hopes of rebuilding what they'd taken away.

She heard a noise from the bottom floor, and realized that the staff she'd knocked out recently must have

awakened, and warned the wardens.

The Doctor stepped on the hoverboard surface, praying that she still knew how to do this. Snapping her

fingers, she took off from a broken window nearby, just as yellow suits begun pouring into the now empty

office.


	2. Chapter 2

_I deeply apologize for not updating. Computers crash. It happens._

**Chronicles of Cable**

The wild was calm.

The never-ending forest stretched to the unknown, alive with the sounds of nature.

But no matter how strong the wind blew, or how loud the rain fell, you could always find

peace in the woods, exactly as she remembered.

There was just something about the pine-perfumed air, and color of green, that could

always make you feel okay. No matter how low, or angry you felt, if you just closed your

eyes for a second, the world around you opened up awareness to the infinite life all

around. It made you feel like you weren't alone in the world.

A family of wild parrots flew off of a nearby tree, their sudden movement startling the

only human figure in the area.

Dr. Cable quickly obtained a combat pose, her swift movement almost knocking off a

squirrel from an unfortunately close distance on a nearby branch.

10 seconds.

Nothing.

Damn.

This had been the 5th time the special had reacted so abruptly to the wild life.

What was wrong here? She'd had enough experience in the wild to shake off the nervous

feeling crawling down her spine, like a snake about to jump on its prey. Was it that the

Doctor has simply spent too much time in a highly modernized world, where privacy was

like the existence of UFOs? Or was it that the lack of metal and constant buzzing in her

ear had brought nostalgic memories of which she would rather not be reminded of?

Still, the inescapable silence around was suffocating. Spacing out to the past was just as

unavoidable so Cable just settled for replaying in her mind just how she got here.

It was a simple plan really. She ran. She jumped out the window, landing on the

hoverboard, and speeding away into the distance. It took all but a minute to get used to

riding, but caution was necessary, seeing how the board she'd stolen was a latest

prototype: created for Cutters, and therefore fatal for one's life. It was quiet, and faster.

Complete with four lifters designed with smart-matter to hold up for an 80 precent more heat-

resistant board than there ever had been. It was also smart, adapting the rider's moves,

and assisting in improving overall skill. The only downside was its all-basic-proto-type

paint, glistening bright white in the sunlight. (And the annoying way the sneak suit

adapted that exact color)

Other than that, the board was genius.

The only problem with this simple plan though, was thatDr. Cable had become completely stuck. Back in SC, all she

wanted to do was flee and never come back. But that was it. She _had _escaped, and there

was nothing planned from there. Should she just wonder the wild?No- escape into a nearby

city.(butthat meant Diego, and quite frankly that was not happening.) And what should she do about that pesky Tally, and her way

of always getting in her plans?

But even she could not deny the recklessness of a plan such as this. Who runs away into the wild, without any ideas of what

comes next or at least a halfway developed plan?!

Dr Cable was now hiking her way faster, in a childish rage. She should be angry at

herself, for not thinking this through earlier!

There could have been many other possibilities instead of being on a wanted list.

Not only that, but as the hours passed, she could feel Tally's cure working its way into

her mind, slowly bringing back an odd personality that had been sacrificed for the

mandatory maturity that came with a Special's job.

(It was recognizable by the way she was beginning to argue with herself.)

Suddenlya tug at her wrist pulled Dr Cable from her reverie, and she looked down at her left

crash-bracelet, which was trembling gently to the response of iron.

And sure enough, just a steep way ahead,they stood colossal, and ancient.

The Rusty Ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicles of Cable**

The Rusty Ruins had once been a thriving city, populated by a massive and powerful civilization. From her studies, 

Dr Cable had learned that they were once what was called a 'metropolis'- a huge city, containing a mass number of 

inhabitants, and usually the center of big organizations. Now, hovering through the relics, it wasn't hard imagining that 

these huge structures had once been home to millions of people. 

For some reason, Dr Cable has always been awed by their history, and assumed that her frequent trips to the ruins, 

in ugly years, had eventually forced her into taking as much rusty courses as possible. Now she was back, and an unfortunate

nostalgic feeling was nagging at her.

She leaned on her board, making a sharp right, and knowing exactly where she was headed. It had started raining again, 

and Dr. Cable decided to take refuge in the tallest building, where she would ponder over her next decision: stay and eventually 

be discovered, or go to Diego, and be discovered immediately. Frankly, both choices sucked, and she wondered if she should

just give up and turn herself in. 

Finally reaching her destination, the special quickly found a good and still strong enough spot, and set it up for the night. 

After that,she came to the conclusion that she needed to be reenergized before going anywhere, and took out the water

purifier she stole from the emergency store closet back in headquarters (along with half the other stuff in there).

Luckily, it was filled, so Cable took a randomly selected food packet from a waterproof bag she'd also 'borrowed', and 

dropped it in there, watching the water slowly bring itself to a boil. 

Dr Cable glanced out at the ruins, and couldn't help, but stare at her surroundings. It was almost dusk, and the endless 

blankets of gray clouds engulfed the sky. A soft rain was sprinkling down the many metal surfaces of the buildings, creating 

an odd symphony, projecting a feeling of protection. From the space where she was sitting (high above the streets, but not 

high enough to tower above the rest of the buildings) Dr Cable could see out from the heart of the vast city.

The purifier pinged, startling the special. She opened the top to find short noodles, with a yellowish sauce, and bits of soy meat.

Finding a fork, she began eating, and a strange feeling of peace washed over her. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten a decent 

meal in months, but up here, she felt that nobody could touch her. Not in the protecting rain, with no pings, or meetings, or

paperwork, and Dr Cable found herself relaxing. She let the feeling of warmth and weariness wash over her like the rain washing 

over every little inch of the ruins, and for the first time in years, Dr Cable felt content. Finishing her meal, she decided to let herself 

sleep, setting up a ping for the next night, and deciding that it was better to move during dark.

Starting from tomorrow, of course

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the currently most talked about city in the country, Shay-la was receiving a message. _

_See, from the first five minutes Shay had become Diego's top warden, she had decided that Dr Cable would pay for what she _

_did to her, and Tally. She had planned her arrest, anxious to see the look on her face when being told that she would be locked _

_up in a mental facility for life. Unfortunately for Shay, her plan hadn't worked out the way she planned, since the Special hadn't _

_been at the operating room, disabling Tally. Actually there was no Tally on an operating table, or at all, in the first place, and by _

_the time Shay and her small army of wardens had reached the top office, a wolf like figure was already speeding into the distance, _

_equipped with a large amount of stolen equipment. Now, Shay had half the warden organization tailing the woman, promising that _

_she would pay._

_Shay quickly opened the ping that was beeping annoyingly in the corner of her eye._

_A little screen revealed itself in front of her vision, and the face of her second-in-command popped up, short blonde hair _

_bouncing worriedly around her face._

_"Well?" Shay demanded._

_"We searched the whole city, Capitan. We have nothing."_

_"The woman sped out from Special Circumstances on the latest technology in hover boards," she responded irritated," _

_what idiot would tell you to search the city!"_

_The Second-in-command looked nervous and unsure, before responding._

_"Um, y-y-you did…Capitan..."_

_By now, the warden's face was a reddish shade, and she couldn't help but letting out a small growl._

_"Search the Ruins. Immediately."_

Elsewhere, in the middle of the Rusty Ruins, Dr Cable was about to get a rude awakening, and not by her ping.

It was late afternoon, and the sky showed no signs from the rain that had poured down last night. A distant hum in 

the horizon complimented the surprisingly warm weather-seeing as how it was the middle of October. Deep in the heart 

of the remains, on the tallest building in a million-mile radius, a figure was huddled, deeply asleep. Dr Cable wasn't 

dreaming of anything, and she hadn't from the day she had become a special, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn't 

enjoying herself. Not counting the bugs, of course, or the stuffy atmosphere of the ancient building below her, but for now it 

would have to do. For now, sleep was the single most important and enjoyable thing in the world, and nothing would be 

allowed to interrupt it.

Nothing but the distant hum that was becoming louder and louder with each hundred miles per hour. The Special grunted, 

wishing for the annoying noise to cease. When it didn't, she really thought that if she didn't need sleep this much, she would 

go out, and give those hover cars a piece of her mind…

…..

…..

"SHIT!" 

Dr Cable jumped up so suddenly, it made her want to throw up. Hurrying to an open space in the structure, she looked 

out at the horizon, quickly spotting the six hover cars. She had to get out of there now! Cable packed her knapsack as fast 

as she could, and lunged toward the hover board. The sneak-suit, sensing its owner's rapidly increasing heart rate, had begun 

developing the pitch-black scales of 'armor-mode', ready for bullets or attacks.

The only problem was the hover board. If the special was to hover into the intense sunlight, whoever was after her would surely 

see the light reflecting off of the bright white surface she was riding.

The hover cars were now coming close and closer to the building, and it made only sense to target the tallest building first. 

She stepped onto the surface of the hover board, and plunged into the shadows of the building, knowing that she had to loose

her predator as fast as possible.

Now they knew where she was hiding, which gave her only one option.

Dr Cable sighed, knowing she would dread this later.

The road to Diego it was, then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronicles of Cable**

The thrill of the chase was intoxicating. Speeding through unsteady rubble in stolen technologywas simply 

delightful, and even though the hover cars hadn't spotted the Doctor yet, one wrong move could mean death.

( If the hover cars didn't catch her, collapsing metal sure will) 

Dr Cable made sure her sensors and internal channel were all on 'off', while nervously maneuvering through ore. 

She had cut herself off from all long length connections right before she left, so nobody could track or ping her. 

There was no way this car could estimate her exact location, unless a homing chip had been installed in her while 

under operation. (She would doubt that, though, since she conducted her own operation through a highly intelligent 

computer program. Seriously, the woman could do it all.) 

Except, for some reason beyond Cable, the thundering noise of air-lifters seemed to follow her. She glanced behind 

her, noticing how the cars had separated at one point, each going to a different direction.

Surely the wardens weren't taking any chances when going about capturing 'illegal criminals'. 

There where two hovers examining her building; one from the first floor up, and another, beginning from the highest 

point down. Both where armed with extra-sensitive laser systems, programmed to pick up any object in a 100 mile radius,

and provide most possible information about it. If those lasers touched her, an automatic alarm would go off , informing of 

human presence among all other metal components, that would then be transferred to all involved in the pursuit. The Special 

narrowed her wolf-like eyes, knowing that she couldn't let that happen. Turning north, away from the wardens, Dr Cable 

investigated all openings, and possible exits from the building. Spotting a favorable outlet, she once again plunged into darkness, 

flying through the frame of the structure.

A sudden roar filled her ears.

It wasn't the hover cars, and the Doctor almost hesitated under a small crack above her, that was getting bigger 

and bigger.She fluttered by in the nick of time, avoiding getting crushed by tons of crumbling metal. The instant 

uproar of metal on metal 

screamed throughout the complex, shaking the ground, and causing Dr Cable to double over from the impact 

on her highly sensitive

ears. The noise seemed to blare like a wounded monster, striking the air around it, and jolting the vehicles above. 

Another crack was on its way, on the spot of the collusion, and wardens or not, Cable had to get out of there, 

before she actually

got herself killed. Speeding among metal, she hurried through an open gap, resulting in the scorching heat outside. 

Another crash, this time more powerful, came from the building, blowing out dust and concrete into the Special's 

face. It didn't help that her ears felt likethey were going to explode, or the fact that when she angled her board upward, 

the blinding sunlight reflected from the bright white surface of her hover board, right into her eyes. After a few moments

of pain, she composed herself, only to find a hover car speedingin her direction. The two hover cars around the 

collapsing structure where still shook, but her blazing hover board must have sent out a signal to the rest. Which meant

that, now, there was no where to hide. They had found her, and there was nothing to do now, but loose them. 

And the Doctor wasn't taking any chances with buildings again. 

They where coming closer, the one in the lead only a street away. Dr Cable sped through the streets in a desperate 

game of cat and mouse.

It was odd. She usually played the cat.

But the warrants weren't stupid either. They where coming from all sides, trying to corner her. She escaped by maneuvering up and

down through the air, rapidly, but they where still on her tail, and the roar of lifters made her head throb.

She decided to loose the hover board, for now, since it was a clear beacon. Angling toward the ghost streets of the old city, she

began gaining speed. Checking her sneak suit, which was still in black armor mode, she tightened the hood over her face and 

crouched low no the hover board, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. If she pulled this off, she was promising herself a full-year vacation. 

The sun-drenched crossroad was a mile away, but in her speed, she would reach it in just 10 seconds. Timing was crucial in these 

moments, and she could not afford any mistakes.

8….7….6….

All the muscles in her body where tightened with anticipation as the seconds counted down in her head.

5…4…3…

Here it comes….

2…..

…1!

The board reached the destination, and an unexpected pool of sunlight hit its surface, creating a powerful reflection that 

shone like a blazing fire .In a sudden, swift movement, the Special form jumped off of the speeding white mass, rolling 

across the street, and landing perfectly through the broken window of a rusty car.

This whole transition happened in less that a second, leaving the board flying on, and fooling the hover cars above. 

Dr Cable duck into the shelter of the car, as quiet and still as a rock. Her board sped into a complex straight ahead, 

bringing it down with a ground-shaking roar.

The hover cars stopped. Their lasers were searching the structure carefully, looking for signs of life. After about half 

an hour, they seemed to be completely accepting of the Doctor's death, and slowly left the ruins in a dusty mess.

Cable let out a sigh, but a razor-sharp pain surged through her whole body. She closed her eyes, and let the little 

pings of nanos to heal anything broken. 

Time to get back to that sleep she was so rudely awakened from. 


End file.
